


Letter to Charlie

by pqlaertes



Category: She Wolf of London
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randi writes a last letter to Charlie Beaudine (Before CKtK).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Charlie

Charlie, I shouldn't be telling you this,   
and if I'm hurting you, I'm sorry, but   
Charlie, he makes me crazy sometimes.   
I'm going around in circles.   
Away from him and back to him again.   
I think I might come back home   
because I can't take much more of this.   
Charlie, I'm sorry for dumping on you   
but you lived with me, you know me,   
why do I like him when he's smug   
and half-jealous and half-ashamed of me   
when he's being as much a jerk as you ever were?   
Charlie, god Charlie, if I'm hurting you I'm sorry, but   
even when he insults me, when he ignores me   
when we're screaming at each other, I still like him.   
And it's nice, it's permanent, and fine   
and then we get distracted,   
someone comes along offering more than just fine   
and I'm going around in circles,   
I think I might come back home.   
Except halfway across the Atlantic my heart would probably shrivel up.   
If I'm hurting you, I'm sorry, but   
Charlie you told me so.   
And sometimes when he's at his most infuriating   
I suddenly remember how he held me when I needed him,   
when I was afraid, and he was afraid too   
(You wouldn't believe the stuff that happens here, Charlie.)   
and I want to put my arms around him, hold him   
and fill the hollows of his cheeks with kisses.

 

 

=1998=


End file.
